The invention relates to a method and a system for controlling at least one actuator of a chassis of a motor vehicle.
A motor vehicle includes a variety of sensors for detecting operating parameters and an environment, in particular a road, in front of the motor vehicle and a variety of actuators for acting on components of the motor vehicle. A manipulated variable for actuation of a component by the actuator is hereby derived from at least one value of a sensor.
The published document WO 2009/097947 A1 describes a method for influencing an active chassis of a vehicle, wherein a height profile of a road is determined and the chassis is influenced in dependence on the determined values of the height profile. In filtering step of the method, a filtered height profile is formed from the height profile, from which a desired position of a superstructure of the vehicle and/or a setpoint value therefor is or are determined.
From the published document DE 10 2008 032 545 A1 an influencing system of an active chassis of a motor vehicle is known with which an input signal for a adjustment of a superstructure of the chassis is calculated from a pilot-control variable. In addition it is provided to predict a behavior of the motor vehicle at each time point by way of a model and to compare the predicted behavior with an actual behavior of the motor vehicle.